


The Gunman, Sophomore, Shooter

by VickeyStar



Category: Glee
Genre: im sorry, not canon, school shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: He's studying the gunman.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a thing.   
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

He’s studying the gunman.

He’s ignoring Mr. Schuester’s voice and he’s studying the gunman.

He’s also ignoring the sticky sensation of blood on his hands, from putting pressure on Tina’s chest.

Where she got shot.

By the gunman.

Another shot goes off and he doesn’t even flinch when Artie’s wheelchair rolls back, bumping into the wall.

He’s too busy studying the gunman.

The gunman is a student, a sophomore.

Half of the bodies in the room are dead, and Mike can hear the sobs from his friends, and Mr. Schuester is still trying to talk the sophomore down.

It isn’t working.

There is a faint limp, in the sophomore’s leg.

(He doesn’t know when the gunman became the sophomore, in his head.

He doesn’t even know their name.)

Another shot rings out, and Kurt falls to the ground.

The sophomore limps closer to him.

The limp is pained, maybe a busted knee, not an old injury.

He notices this.

Dancers notice these details.

Finn has joined Mr. Schuester in trying to talk to the sophomore.

The quarterback’s is the blood that splatters on his legs.

The sophomore is right in front of him, now, completely ignoring him, in favor of glaring angrily at the teacher.

(The quarterback. The teacher. Already depersonalizing himself from them.)

He is pretty strong, he dances and was on the football team.

He makes eye contact with Puck, who is already looking his way. There’s a gleam in his eye.

Another shot.

Now there isn’t.

Rachel is bawling, next to the corpses that were Santana and Brittany, who died in each other’s arms.

If he was being completely honest with himself, it’s a miracle she survived this long, with the noise she was making.

Key word. Was.

Bang.

He’s honestly surprised to discover that he and Mr. Schuester are the last hostages that are alive, in the room.

The gun is pointed at the teacher, and he feels a surge of anger.

The first emotion he’s felt since the gun first went off.

He’s quick to move, sweeping his leg up to kick the back of the sophomore’s knee, and ignores the yelp of pain to use a dance move that is essentially a roundhouse kick to the sophomore’s face.

He’s not losing the teacher, too.

(Mr. Schuester, dammit. No depersonalizing.)

The roundhouse kick knocked the shooter out.

(Oh, hey, new name.)

Mr. Schuester is looking at him, now, and he’s frowning.

“Mike?”   
His voice is shaky, as Mike frowns back.

There’s a warm liquid on his shirt.

He looks down at his chest, and sees red.

(He could’ve sworn he wore a blue shirt today.)

He hears the sounds of others swarming the room as Mr. Schuester is pressing his hands to his chest.

Now, he feels nothing.

~*~

When he wakes, it’s to a beeping sound.

(Huh, looks like he survived.)

He opens his eyes when the beeping sounds a bit too familiar, and sees the ceiling of his bedroom.

He turns his gaze to the beeping, to see his alarm clock.

Time to go to school.

He gets up and wonders.

(Was it all a dream?)

~*~

He sprints to Glee Club, and flings open the door.

Apparently, he interrupted a (supposedly) beautiful performance of Rachel, singing yet another song.

He doesn’t care, because it’s Rachel, singing yet another song.

His expression must’ve been off, because suddenly everybody is crowding him, and his face is wet.

He just grins and pulls everybody he can into a hug.

edn


End file.
